The Squib and Mrs Norris
by lightning-lion7
Summary: A one shot about Filch's life leading up to his work at Hogwarts. Please R&R!


"Argus! This is your fault! A Squib? A Squib?" Mr. Filch yelled for three hours straight. At the end of it all, Argus rushed from the wretched house to the nearest park.

"Stupid Squib. You're a stupid Squib," he muttered to himself. His felt his hands popping with the magic that came when he was angry or excited. It was September 1st and the letter had never come. Argus' father was furious of course, blaming his eleven-year-old son that his powers weren't adequate enough to go to Hogwarts.

Suddenly, Argus turned to the tree, trying to make its leaves fall off, or make something, anything happen. He lifted is popping hands and focused with all his might. To his disgust, only one leaf fell off. He kicked a stone in anger and it flew towards the tree, splitting it down the middle, making it fall apart.

Argus broke down in tears and laid in the park for an hour before going home, packing up his belongings, and leaving never to return.

He wandered for many years, staying in places for short times, but soon alone again. Many people gave him food and drink, for a young beggar boy was hard to refuse. Eventually, he found Diagon Alley, where he'd always dreamed of going. It took a long time, and lots of eavesdropping, but he was able to find it. The glory of it all was amazing. Shining buildings, men and women dressed in robes, children running about with wands.

Argus found a store with a Help Wanted sign out front. He entered and saw a balding man with a short white beard behind the desk. He cleared his throat and asked, "Are you looking for help?"

The man looked him up and down and asked, "How old are you?"

"Sixteen, sir," he lied, inflating his age by two years. "I'm sixteen."

"I have a son around your age. Why aren't you in school?"

Argus had to think about this for a moment, "My parents died when I was young so I lived with my grandmother who had been homeschooling me. She died last month, so I decided to make my own way in the world."

The man looked him over once more. "I'm sorry for your loss. What's you name, son?"

"Argus Filch, sir."

"Well, Argus. You've got the job. You'll just be sweeping and cleaning. You think you can handle it?"

"Oh yes sir, I do," Argus replied, "Oh sir, what should I call you?"

"My name is Mr. Norris. Now get to work."

For the next few months, Argus worked at the store, using the money he earned to rent a tiny apartment in a nearby building. He got by, but just barely. Finally summer came, and Mr. Norris increased Argus' hours so that he could spend time with his family. His son that was around the same age as Argus worked the store occasionally. His name was Bennett and he looked at Argus like he was much on his shoes.

Eventually summer ended Argus was rid of Bennett, but gained back his previous free time. He spent most of it locked in his apartment, attempting magic. He was barely any better than the day he destroyed the tree; however, he could now vaguely control what type of magic he was attempting. Rather than just flashes of light that he didn't know what they would do, he could somewhat control if it would destroy something or change something or levitate it. The success rate was low, but Argus kept trying.

Summer came again and Bennett was back, with a girl. Her name was Valeria Smith and she was the prettiest and nicest girl Argus had ever met, let alone had talked to him. She would sit and talk to him while Bennett was out and they even got lunch sometimes. She was seventeen and he, sixteen. Next year was her final year at Hogwarts, but Bennett was already done. Argus wished more than anything to be able to go to Hogwarts to see her without Bennett telling to him to "Back off my girl!"

But summer passed and Valeria went back to school, leaving Argus alone. Thankfully, Bennett took a trip around the world, so Argus didn't have to deal with him. One day, Argus came into work to find Mr. Norris lying on the ground, not moving. He immediately yelled for help. Mr. Norris was rushed to St. Mungo's Hospital. The next day, a letter arrived for Argus that read:

Mr. Argus Filch,

Mr. Franklin Norris passed away late last night from heart failure. In his will, he left you your job, immune from any firing, a raise to 30 galleons per month, and his wristwatch, which is enclosed.

Argus didn't cry, but he was sad to see his boss go. He had been a kind, if a tad strict man. However, the worst part of it all was that Bennett would now run the store. In fact, the very next day, Bennett arrived back to organize the funeral. When he saw Argus he said, "If I could fire you, I would but I shall respect my dad father's wishes."

Ignoring the rude comment, Argus was pleased to see Valeria also arriving that day. She wept a fair amount. Mr. Norris had always been kind to her. The funeral was lovely and solemn, but soon Argus' life took a turn for the worse. Bennett was a terrible boss, giving barely any free time or breaks on holidays. Finally summer came about and Bennett was too busy with Valeria to make Argus' life hell.

Near the end of summer, Argus was behind the counter, ready to end for the day, when one of the part time employees, Jonathan, burst in the door.

"Argus, did you just see that? Bennett proposed to Valeria! She said yes!"

Argus had not seen this nor did he think this was good news. He had developed feelings for Valeria over the years. He made a decision. His seventeenth birthday was coming up and he decided that he would quit when it came around. He couldn't take the little shop anymore. Besides, Bennett kept threatening to sell it. However, when his seventeenth birthday finally came around, Argus couldn't do it. Valeria brought his a small cake and he knew he couldn't leave this place, not yet.

The wedding came around quickly. They decided to do it fast since Bennett's job was taking him out of the country later that month. Argus was not invited to the wedding, despite Valeria's pleading. Valeria came back from the wedding looking very happy. Fortunately for Argus, Bennett was leaving the country in two weeks to be gone for a few months.

Those two weeks went incredibly slow, but finally it was only Argus and Valeria. They spent everyday together. After a month, Argus got up his courage and told her, "Valeria, I'm a Squib."

He proceeded to tell her his whole life story, including the small amounts of magic he could do. She asked, "Can you still do any magic?"

From that day on, she worked with him on his magic, without a wand still, but teaching him to do more complex types of magic. It had been two and a half months since Bennett left and Argus sat working with his hands, trying to change the color of a feather. He had gotten slightly better at mastering his magic, but still nothing like real magic. Their magic session was disrupted by a knock on the shop door. They had closed the shop early, but Valeria opened the door.

"May I help you?" she asked to a man standing at the door.

"I'm looking for Mrs. Norris."

"That's me. How may I help you?"

The man looked uncomfortable. "I am deeply sorry to inform you that you're husband, Mr. Bennett Norris, was killed in his line of work."

Valeria stood there for a moment before telling the man, "Thank you, sir," and closing the door. She turned to Argus, and collapsed on his shoulder. He held her close, feeling bad for being happy about Bennett's death.

Another funeral so soon. It was a terrible blow to the Norris family but Argus didn't attend this one, saying that someone needed to deal with the shop. After it was all over and done, Valeria, the new owner, decided to sell the old shop. Argus quit his job as soon as she told him. It was the first time she smiled since Bennett's death.

Three months passed and the store was sold. Argus had been afraid he wouldn't see Valeria anymore, but it seemed she had few friends, so she asked him to move in with her. However, pretty soon they were living off of the Norris family money, since neither of them had a job. Argus was practicing his magic with Valeria everyday. One morning, Argus saw an ad in the Daily Prophet for a part of caretaker at Hogwarts. Even if he couldn't attend it, Argus would love to work there and try to get some of the school experience. He sent an owl to the Headmaster asking for a job interview. Valeria was thrilled. She knew Argus would get the job and that he would love Hogwarts.

The day before the interview came and Argus was practicing his magic. He thought back eight years when he had ran from his father's house. Now he would finally go to Hogwarts. He got more and more excited as he practiced, until unbeknownst to him in his dreamlike state, his hands began to pop for the first time since that day eight years ago.

Argus prepared to attempt transforming the cup before him when Valeria walked in. He pushed his hands forward and he heard a big bang. When he looked up, there was smoke everywhere and the cup stood completely intact. Argus looked frantically around for what had caused the explosion. All that was left in the smoke was cat. Looking into its eyes, Argus knew what had happened. He knew somehow that the cat sitting before him was Valeria and it was his fault.

In the end, Argus went to Hogwarts and got the job. However, he always took his new cat with him everywhere, calling his true love Mrs. Norris, in remembrance of his old boss. He also never tried to do magic like that again, making sure no one else would suffer the fate of his love, Mrs. Norris.


End file.
